Damage Calculation
The Conduit In The Conduit damage calculation was based purely on a set weapon's damage value (and fall damage), however their damage values are unknown, so human-based damage calculation cannot currently take place. Although they can still be deduced through Algebra in a system of equations, nobody has done it yet. The equation used is simple: A - (B*C) = X *A is the starting health, X is the resulting health after damage calculation. B is the number of hits sustained and C is the weapons used. Conduit 2 In Conduit 2 there are a number of different ways to take damage. Every Weapon's damage values can be changed, and players can also reduce damage to themselves. Fall damage is still in play. There are also few mechanics in offline gameplay that do not appear in online multiplayer. Equations There are currently two equations that work for online damage calculation, and both will give the same answer when the correct values are entered. *Add Health version: ((Z+A%)+B%) – (Y((((C +D%)+E%)+F%)+G%)) = X*(((100+A%)+B%)%) **A and B are the damage reduction upgrades (order does not matter). C is the damage value of the weapon that was used. D is either headshot multiplier of the weapon, or the AEGIS Device bonus (note that they only take place at the same time in offline gameplay). E is the Damage Control Point. F and G are the damage increasing upgrades (order does not matter). X is health after all damage calculation. Y is the number of shots sustained from the same source before health regeneration takes place. And finally, Z is the health you started with (default is 100). *Damage Reduction version: H-(Z*Y*(((((100+A%)+B%)+C%)-D%)+E%)%)=X **A is either headshot multiplier of the weapon or AEGIS Device bonus (note that they can only apply at the same time in offline gameplay). B and C are the damage increasing upgrades (order does not matter). D is the combined damage reduction upgrade value for the one that applies (note: only one value, even when there are two upgrades). E is the Damage Control Point. H is starting health and X is health after sustaining damage. Y is the base damage of the weapon, and Z is the number of hits taken from it. Both of these equations are very different, but still similar. They each use different values for damage reduction upgrades, and the letters for each variable represent different constants. However, they both use the same values for everything else and return the same number. The "Add Health" equation uses the "Add Health" section of the following table, and the "Damage Reduction" equation uses the "Damage Reduction" in the same table. Do not use values from the incorrect table, or the resulting number for X will also be incorrect. Damage Reduction Upgrade Values *"..." means that everything between it and the decimal point repeats forever. *Add Health was estimated through testing various pre-proven weapons against it at various health. *Damage Reduction values were mathematically deduced from the Add Health values so that they would work in the Damage Reduction equation. Work has not been completed with the Damage Reduction equation, and as such the values may be off. Weapon Damage Values The following table shows the damage values for every weapon in the game (including 1 debug weapon): * The Sniper SCAR is only used by Trust Snipers in the game, who instead of dropping the Sniper SCAR drop a regular SCAR. There is no way of obtaining a Sniper SCAR without using 3rd party software. It also cannot be used in the presence of another player without crashing the user's Wii, making it unusable in multiplayer. * The decimal of the Flash Grenade may not actually be zero. However, 100 flash grenades that were used against a player that started the match with only 1 health did not even begin to color their screen. Thus, it can be assumed that the decimal is less than 0.001. Damage Increasing Upgrade Values The following table lists all the damage increasing upgrades. Note that they are the same for both the Add Health and Damage Reduction equations. *All values for damage increasing upgrades are only estimates or logical deductions based on estimates. Work on them is still ongoing.